User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/stuff i really want in super mario maker 2 that probably won't happen
First off, to start with: I HATE SITES WHICH BLOCK YOU IF YOU USE ADBLOCKER. C'mon, dudes, what if the person doesn't WANT to see ads? Have you thought of that? Anyways... ten things that I really want in Super Mario Maker 2 that probably won't ever happen! NOTE: Sometimes I forget the whole point of this blog on making a wishlist with improbable stuff. Because "Nothing is impossible, Mario. Improbable, unlikely, but never impossible." - Luigi in the movie. Probably something that E. Gadd would tell Luigi to get his hopes high up with. Number 1: Improvements to Nighttime At night, the Moon comes out, diverse effects happen, but something doens't happen; stuff don't really get diverse. Seriously, Nintendo, think of those people who just want a normal nighttime stage. Think of Frosted Glacier! Frosted Glacier literally has normal ground at night with a mix of slippery ground! Also... the backgrounds. Most of them are just lame; most of them are just the background with a starry sky. Again, Frosted Glacier, it literally sets you up for a good nighttime theme. Why can't you just follow what Frosted Glacier shows Nintendo? Is it REALLY that complicated? Number 2: Fluid Upgrades If you look at some courses, you would see literally that there is water. There is poison. And most of all, those are things you can't do. When night falls in Forest you get poison which basically would look pretty bad for an actual forest level making it look something more like a poisonous nighttime version of Acorn Plains. And most of all, WATER BALLS. NINTENDO, WATER BALLS! Literally they float in the air and you can swim in them! It would be really bold of you if you can make liquids anywhere an unlockable and possibly change Forest's nighttime effect to... uhh... darkness? Yeah. Maybe even make Water Balls resizeable and probably make them move. Maybe frozen water... or quicksand! So here's the courses where you can notice water and poison (and lava) in spots that... well, aren't in the Soda Jungle. Or abnormally in the Soda Jungle. *Larry's Torpedo/Trigger-Happy Castle: Castle which literally has water you must swim through and such. *Wendy's Shifting Castle: Has no water or lava anywhere, just a Thwomp house. *Ice-Slide Expressway: Literally has water in a course you must slide through. *Fliprus Lake/Floes: The name. That's all you need to know, literally has water. YES, I MEAN IT. *A heck ton of Soda Jungle levels (first listing super mario bros u), including... **Jungle of the Giants (has nothng) **Bridge over Poisoned Water (has poison at day) **Bramball Woods (has nothing, please don't question me) **Which-Way Labyrinth (i swear one zone has poison) **Deepsea Ruins (not sure if this counts, but has water at a DARK zone) **Seesaw Bridge (has poison at day) **Wiggler Stampede (has poison at day) **Giant Swing-Along (has poison at day) **Dancing Blocks, Poison Swamp (has poison at day) **Heart of Bramball Woods (has poison at day?) **Deepsea Stone-Eyes (not sure if this counts, but has water at a DARK zone, i swear) **Sumo Bro Bridge (has poison at day) **Wiggler Floodlands (...has poison at day?) *Porcupuffer Falls/Cavern: THEY HAVE WATER ELSE THE PORCUPUFFER MAY NOT EXIST. *Thrilling Spine Coaster: Has poison in a dangerous cave with ONE annoying Swoop. *Spine Coaster Stowaways: Has poison OUTSIDE AT DAY! Number 3: Inverse Twisters Of course... yeah, we got a snazzy enemy called the Twister. Actually, not an enemy, a GIZMO. Sure, it pushes the player upwards and all that, but what if we literally had a variant which sucks the player to it? Number 4: Super Mario 3D World Refurbishing It's really hard to go wrong, but Goomba Towers are in Super Mario 3D World. But, when you try and demand Goombas to stack up, they just shake their head and become flimsy. (Speaking of, there's an odd glitch where sometimes Bowser Jr. stops lifting stuff on his back like Bill Blasters...). Is it really that hard to think of stacking? And then no tracks? Seriously? What if people REALLY want to make small rooms where the players must dodge attacks wtihout having to go through complicated stuff? And Cloud Lifts! Why not make them go a specific track? I mean... seriously, Nintendo... just PLEASE allow us to make that kind of stuff. Number 5: Unique Enemies I might be crazy on this, but I'm requesting unique enemies which are unique to a certain Theme! For example, a Beach theme would have enemies normally seen in watery terrains (huckit crabs, trouters, toruio, gunion). In Snow themes, Cooligans, Flipruses, Spindrifts. Pretty much very unique! Each enemy has its own trait and stuff like that! It would be really cool if we were to be able to do this! Number 6: Changing Direction for Spike Tops and certain Enemies It really annoys me to no end that Spike Tops and Ant Troopers, no matter where they are, always start going up on a wall and always left when they get placed on the ceiling or floor. Seriously Nintendo, must they ALWAYS be like that? I mean, come on, isn't it easy to do that? Number 7: Fix Copy-Paste and Multi-Grab Feature When you just wanna multi-grab a bunch of enemies, the multi-grab demands to grab a ton of enemies. When you drag an enemy without multi-grab, nothing happens. But if you drag one WITH multi-grab, (as long as they're actually multi-grabbed)... stuff disappear. While this is a good erasing device, it tends to be annoying when mixed with Semi-Solid platforms. It could break a zone with a cave-like setting (which isn't underground) easily. So... I want you to improve on this. REALLY. Number 8: Well...Clear Conditions, Again Most clear conditions are just boring. Only 2 are unique, the rest are just defeating enemies, carrying something to the goal, picking up stuff, nabbing coins, breaking crates, and such. I figured out how to do a simple "Don't press the jump button" contraption (by using off-screen skipsqueaks which immediately jump if you do a high jump with a spring or jump once). Can we have inverse of goals, like "Don't grab 10 coins" and maybe even mix two goals together? Like "Grab at most 10 coins" but "Grab at least 5 coins". Maybe even "Defeat at least 7 Thwomps" and "Ride Yoshi to the goal". Number 9: "Modifier" Wheel Well... mainly because I want it to solve some of the problems. Mainly because we have giant Brick Blocks yet we can only just place 4-clusters to NEARLY simulate it. So I have an idea... a modifier wheel. *Enlarge: Depicted with a Mushroom with a Mega Mushroom color scheme (yellow, with red dots). Put on an enemy to make them grow. *Wing: You know this, just put it on an enemy and give them more capabilities. *Parachute: Slap this on an enemy to make them descend slower! Number 10: SPRIXIES For four years, the Sprixies' last appearance was in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. But only the Green one was there. She racketed balls like some prime princess, she did some pretty awesome ultra smashes, and now... wait. Where are the Sprixies? I don't see any in Super Mario Odyssey. Huh. Neither in Tennis Aces. Wait... neither in Super Mario Party! Nor Mario Kart 8 Deluxe! Where are they in Captain Toad Treasure Tracker? Hello... Nintendo? Where are they? The only current appearance is Super Smash Bros Ultimate, but even if they appeared, that STILL doesn't really count as an actual appearance. That's just a spirit cameo of them. Nintendo...? Where are the Broodals? Where's MC Ballyhoo? Where's all those fan-favorites? As it turns out... nope. Super Mario Maker 2 is just acting like the Sprixies don't exist even if they got a spirit cameo in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. The Broodals didn't even appear in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. What about things in Paper Mario? Nope. No friendly Bob-ombs anymore. Miyamoto kinda screwed up the whole Paper Mario franchise. But there's still a glimpse of light. Sure, yeah, the Sprixies' last actual appearance was Super Mario 3D World. But for something like that, please, Nintendo, I'm really begging for you to NOT make Toads be the things you have to tow back to the Goal Pole. Please... Nintendo... I'm begging you to make Sprixies return... I... just wanna see them... perhaps make them an alternate form for Toads in Super Mario Maker 2! Perhaps maybe immediately put the goal of a level to "Reach the goal with number Sprixie(s) in tow."! Perhaps just simply name the Sprixie Princesses Sprixies! Please! NINTENDO!!! PLEASE!!! I'm really begging for you to make this happen. I'm really counting on you! You did this with Charging Chucks and the Feather for Mario Kart! Sorry Nintendo... anyways see below of my ideas for their physics. Toads 'n Sprixies No reference to Guns 'n Roses intended. So... here's my idea for Toads if you're planning to ALSO make them stuff you have to save in the Super Mario 3D World style. *Both: You can place up to 10 (or 7 come to think of it) of them but only one kind (since having to save toads and sprixies would be pretty tedious). Automatically (set your goal/one of your goals) to "Reach the goal with number (Toad(s)/Sprixie(s)) in tow." *Toads: Pretty relaxed, they are affected by gravity and normal stuff. If they get hit by an enemy, they get encased in a bubble and return to their previous spot. *Sprixies: Aka Sprixie Princesses. You can place them in enemies like keys where the enemies gain a glow depending on which Sprixie was put in the enemy. Of course, if you defeat the enemy with a Sprixie or directly touch them, you free them and you carry them to the goal. IDK if they should really be exclusive to Super Mario 3D World. Y'know, come to think of it, maybe not... Oh yeah, you can place them in Brick Blocks and Question Blocks. Like characters in Koopa Shells, the color changes depending on which Sprixie is in it. Even the Yellow one changes the color of a Question Block, mainly because it would be extremely awkward to find a Sprixie while just headbutting Question Blocks. Other Minor Stuff that I Think Won't Make it Red means joking. *''You can't place stuff on Ant Troopers''. Ant Troopers can't carry coins? What about Super Bells? I guess not Mushrooms. *Somehow, parachuting enemies are not affected by Desert winds. Uhh... okay, but I swear that's not how physics work. *Desert winds are really inconsistent. In one style it goes left then right, in one it just seemingly endlessly blows you to the right. Can we modify it...? *How come we can't make something similar to off-screen coin showers anymore without having to use our positions? *Why there no sloped bridges? *1:2 horizontal-vertical slopes. Mainly because... *Sneakers, since they actually interact with Toads. They decide to grab them and throw em. Maybe even yoos dem. *Flying and shooting enemies. A clear lack of them, seriously, where's the awesome Waddlewing and Spike? I mean, I don't wanna stack cannons on Goombas just for players to ride them. Come on, Spike made the cut in Super Mario Bros 3 and New Super Mario Bros U yet they DON'T MAKE THE CUT IN SUPER MARIO MAKER 2? Come on! Hey, come to think of it, I'm gonna change the Desert unique enemy to something else. *Super Acorn, the whole community is probably screaming for it. Seriously, how come we can't use insane flying capabilities? The nearest to insane flying capabilities that have a very low chance of making levels easy to cheese is this. *Clear Pipe improvements, because we had odd Clear Pipe shapes and some people don't want 'em as BARRIERS!! **Speaking of which, Clear Pipe Cruise shows a ton that Clear Pipes can be improved. As far as my knowledge can get, Fire Pirahna Plant fireballs can go through Clear Pipes yet can't in Super Mario Maker 2. Also, clearly there is Clear Pipes which aren't just linear transportation and actually uniquely shaped things! *BACKGROUND STUFF! Like decorations, or as said Clear Pipes which lead to the background! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! But as always there needs to be an end... *Charging Chucks? I mean the community is raving about them and I have to agree with them it's a very good idea. ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY APPEAR IN NEW SUPER MARIO 3D WORLD! *Mountain, Beach, Lava, and Tower themes, because those themes are... used a ton. *Use underused characters... Wart is so underused he hasn't appeared for YEARS. Same can be said with the Broodals and the previously meantioned Sprixies. Stuff the community is raving about, but don't really want *Super Mario Bros 2. Yes, I know it's unique because you can throw enemies at each other, but... can we just... well, yeah? *World Maps... take your time Nintendo, yeah it would add a new layer in Super Mario Maker 2 but that sounds a bit too complicated. Take your time. That's all So hope you guys have a wonderful day and if you have a wishlist for Super Mario Maker 2 post it two! And remember: "Nothing is impossible, Mario. Improbable, unlikely, but never impossible." That means Nintendo may not add what we want but we might get their wishes. In translation, it is SUPER unlikely that we get to see Sprixie Princesses again. Category:Blog posts